


万有引力之终将爱你⑦

by eavywh



Category: off gun
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eavywh/pseuds/eavywh
Summary: 万有引力之终将爱你⑦





	万有引力之终将爱你⑦

本章菜单：

 

肥肉（就是你想的）

 

请慢用…

 

正文

 

郑明心最喜欢GM大陆的阳光，因为虚拟的温暖不会让他洁白无瑕的皮肤晒黑。

像这样夜晚还留在公会外头欣赏风景，实在是因为身居迷鹿公会会长高位，不得已而为之。

郑明心被自己的责任感深深感动了。

只是一回神，新来的亡灵剑士oab杵在他跟前，两人面面相觑。

郑明心气不打一处来：“我说，虽然我诚心诚意把你挖来…也没想要和奥居公会势不两立。你…你杀Gun就算了，还让他一下子接受双倍死亡惩罚…他可是他们会长的宝贝，明天新排行榜一出来，我们公会坏人的位置岂不是稳稳当当了！”

郑明心来回踱步，也不能换来oab一个眼神。他依旧坐在一边的大石上，托着腮帮子神游。

待空气中的沉默让郑明心的小白脸儿红了又绿，绿完又要黑，oab才凉凉的开口：“奥居公会早就把你们当眼中钉，副会长tay更是提起你就牙痒，你们的梁子被他单方面结下了，我也不过是火上泼个油。至于gun…”

oab没有说继续下去，径自起身穿过廊柱，回公会大厅下线。

亡灵剑士的钨金铠甲消失中更显阴沉。

Oab默然：即使那个人什么都忘了，眼里还是只有offjumpol。如今再去提醒他自己的感情，也没有必要了。

他想起迷鹿公会大门外，目之所及是一片蔚蓝的大海，逼真的卷起阵阵海浪拍打着城下的巨石。

现在自己的个人面板里角色名字旁，不仅有鹿角标志，还有一朵橙色的六瓣花，闪烁生辉。

“既然我们之间没有任何可能，那就一决胜负吧。”

 

被off堵在阳台墙间的gun觉得夜风让自己起鸡皮疙瘩。不过他也不敢伸手去搓一搓臂膀。

“oab刚离开的时候，他们都说，让你去劝一劝他，可能他会回来。”背着光的off眼神晦涩不明：“但是我不想你去找他，就没告诉你。”

“我…我不去。”gun结结巴巴的解释：“他…他可能有自己的想法，我去也没有用啦哈哈…哈…”

“你今天死亡之前，对他说了什么话？”off伸出手，想了想，还是错开人的脸，撑在了gun耳畔的砖墙上。

“我…我没说什么。就…就安慰了他一句。”

乖宝宝越说声音越小，最后头都垂了下去：卧槽，是谁出卖我！这些人…老子放个屁都要报告会长吗？！我那不是…不是还以为我俩只是纯洁的兄弟情嘛…

“你可以安慰他。”off语调平平，夜色中也没人察觉，他抵在墙上的手紧握成拳：“过去五年，你拒绝他，和我在一起。现在，即使我告诉你真相，即使你什么都不记得了…”

昏黄灯下的薄唇一开一合，吐出话语字字清晰：“你，也没有重新选择的权利。”

连日里的谦谦君子突然变了眼神，落下的亲吻有不容反抗的狠厉，碰撞上唇畔和齿间，甚至带了些激烈的撕扯。

失忆的小雏男哪里经历过这样的场面，惊吓中心里卧槽不断，僵直的身体被人紧紧搂住…渐渐这时空里似乎只剩下火热潮湿的亲吻，慢慢沉溺其中的gun笨拙的追逐着男友的舌头，愉悦到知觉都有些酸麻。

刚得到回应，已将人吃透摸遍的off老练伸手揽住熟悉的细腰，在一侧辗转摩挲，另一手抓住饱满的一瓣臀肉来回挤弄，再向上掰扯，他知道，这会牵动到那个私密之地，让它预感接下来的欢愉。

果然，被封唇夺舌的小情人漏出了带着鼻音的细碎呻吟，将身体更加送进他的怀抱。

gun现在已经晕到想不起任何关于“花痴”“矜持”“献身”…那些纯真少男的激情内心戏。

现实中被人夺去全部气息不说，一根硬邦邦的玩意还抵着他的下腹，随着两人的纠缠磨蹭。

唇舌终于被人放开，off从人的嘴角一路啃食到脖颈，不意外耳边喘息声愈加急促且剧烈。

“爸比…”

正在动作的人不由一顿。

off万万没有想到，这样绵密的喑喑之吟中，会出现他思念太久的呼唤。

 

藕荷的床褥间有白嫩的皮肤深陷。off在人身后将修长的手指探进那地方又按又揉，没多久便举着家伙长驱直入。

还没开始大动，身下的小情人已经被逼出眼泪。

虽说以前床笫之事时，把人弄哭一直是他的最高追求，但这也太…

Off趴在人身上苦笑：“宝宝，放松，你身体已经很适应了，别怕。”

“我…我我我不怕…”

心理上第一次被进入的人再嘴硬也得结巴。gun两手下意识紧揪起被单，额头上已经出现一层细密的汗珠。

Off暗暗叹气，伸手绕过人的身体，去抚弄那些挺立在空气中的敏感处，将人揉得全身泛起粉红，颤抖不已时，立刻扣着挺巧的臀肉用力操干起来。

这样激烈烂熟的情事哪里是失忆的少年可以承受的…

Off的每一个动作，每一次深深的进出，似乎都恰到好处的把他逼到情欲的悬崖边，又空吊在那儿，无助的等待下一次的巨浪。

小情人青涩直白的反应让off又爱又怜，按着那肆意扭动的细腰劝：“乖，忍着点，不然明天你又要喊腰疼。”

禁欲了好几天的人也只言尽于此。

掐着身下人大腿根的手上布满黏腻，染上情欲的身体汗滴斑斓，小可爱满脸潮红和极力忍耐承欢的表情，都让off头皮发麻。

他只能狠狠进入，去享受那紧到极致的吸吮和挽留。反复如此，好像只有把人操软操烂，他才能一解心头不能忍受的痒。

大床上已经凌乱不堪，Gun也分辨不出现在到底是什么时候，反正万物无声，整个世界只剩下他高高低低的呻吟，还有off粗重的喘息。

“不早朝”是一个动词。

迷糊中的gun只剩下这一句吐槽。

 

Tbc.


End file.
